The Evolution of Professor Snape
by Kathlyin
Summary: How Severus Snape became Professor Snape.


I do not own anything in the world of Harry Potter

* * *

><p>After Severus Snape had gone to professor Albus Dumbledore, they had made plans. This plan would please both his masters, the Dark Lord and Dumbledore. Over a year before he had gone for a job interview at Hog's Head. The Dark Lord had not punished him for not getting the job because he had brought more valuable information, the prophecy. That prophecy had eventually led him here. When the Dark Lord had started hunting Lily and her family, Severus had to go to Dumbledore to save her. Next thing he knew, Dumbledore had informed him that Horace Slughorn was retiring the next year and Severus was the next Potions teacher. Since he had just finished he's potion mastery, it was no problem for him. The Dark Lord would be happy since now he had spy inside the castle, who would inform him about Dumbledore and possible even infiltrate the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore was happy because he had a spy in the Death Eaters and would get information on attacks and Lord Voldemort's plans. Only thing Severus was happy about was, that he could do potions experiments for free. Bad thing was that he would be teaching children, some of them had gone to school with him.<p>

It was Thursday August 13th 1981. Severus was getting ready for the school year. He had already chosen books to teach from for the brats and submitted his lesson plans to Dumbledore . His official duties would begin more than 2 weeks from the day. He had to come to the castle before that to organize his living quarters, office and classroom. Right now he was at his home, Spinners End. His parents had died few years before and he was the sole resident in the house. Last time he had gone to Diagon Alley to look at books for his students, he had realised he needed outfit as a Professor. He had bought different articles of clothing in hopes something would work. He had no idea what to wear in front of the students. He conjured a floor mirror middle of his bedroom and went to the closet. He opened all the doors and took out anything he could wear and placed them in neat order on his bed. First he put on just a balck closed robes and turned around to face the mirror. He cringed at the image. He imagined that is what Dumbledore saw as a boggart. Dumbledore wore the exact cut himself except with in all colours sometimes even in neon or all at the same time. He took them off and tried the next. This was better. He was wearing straight black pants and a green silk shirt. He put on top of it a cloak. He would have to wear it in school since he would spend almost all of his days in the dungeon and they couldn't be warmed too much. Most of his ingredients didn't like warmth or stayed fresh longer in the cold. He looked quite good in these robes. He started appreciating himself on the mirror. After few minutes a thought occurred to him. He was going to teach teenagers not much younger than himself. Even though he wasn't interested in starting a relationship, the brats could have trouble concentrating on the lessons if they were fantasizing about him. He had realised some time ago that his voice had a special effect on people, especially on women. People always paid attention to him when he spoke and he never needed to raise his voice. He sneered at the though, he hated shouting. His father had shouted enough for his lifetime. During his voice experiments he had come to the conclusion that cold low voice scared people.

He was looking at his bed trying to figure out what to try on next. He removed the cloak and picked up a charcoal coloured cardigan. He raised his eyebrow at the image in the mirror. He felt like he should be handing out chocolate or something. The cardigan made him look soft and he didn't like it. The colours were more or less slytherin and the pockets would be benefit but when he sneered the whole look was just wrong. He wondered if the jumper had same effect on him. He threw the cardigan back on the and against his better judgement put on the jumper. It was more horrible than he had thought. He looked like Christmas tree with the green jumper. It wasn't helping that he was getting rosy cheeked from the warmth of the woollen cardigan and jumper. He thought it might work on Quidditch matches under his robes but not in his classroom. He had realised that he needed to be very strict with his students. He thought that 21 might be too young to teach in an alma mater school. Also he was going to be a Head of house. He needed respect and dressing like a bloody tree was not going to help him. His house was going to test him before they would even begin to trust him. Slughorn only cared about his collection and everyone else was left out. He knew this too well. Before he had shown great gift at potions, he had been one on the outside. He wanted to do better.

There was one thing left on the bed. A black silver lined vest. He put it on. The green shirt looked good with the vest. It accentuated his lean figure. Throwing himself on the bed, he was ready to give up. He had nothing that would give him a strong dignified presence. He was going to be their teacher and mentor not a friend! Combing his hair with his hands, he stood up and went to the cellar. When he needed to calm down, he brewed potions. He needed some antidotes for some of the potions his students were making. He knew there were going to be accidents and tried to be prepared. Of course he couldn't be prepared for everything but he had made several bases for to use in case of emergency. He put on his protective brewing coat. It was made from thick fabric to give protection against corrosion from potions and spelled to be light, cool and fire resistant. He brewed for hours until his stomach had decided that it needed food. He went upstairs to clean up but stopped short when he saw his reflection. This was it, he knew. He looked quite horrible with his hair greased from protective hair gel and oil his skin made when stood over a hot cauldron. His skin had reacted to the fumes of the potion and turned somewhat yellowish. Best part of his look was the brewers coat. He looked intimidating in it. It was black, down to his knees and buttoned from his chin to waist. He put on the open robe he had tried on and he looked almost perfect. It lacked something. He stared until it hit him. He spelled the shirt white and extended the middle of the robe so it would flare at the bottom. He walked in front of the mirror. After few modifications and weight lightening spell, the back of the robes practically flowed in the air. He would need to walk pretty fast but it would give him even more impressive air. He was now truly Professor Snape.

* * *

><p>I had to put one reference to the future in this thing. Sorry!<p> 


End file.
